The SON OF YOUTH
by rexo16
Summary: This  is  the story of  the  son  of  rock lee and  ayame. Follow  the adventure  of his son KAI
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Youth

Chapter One

AU: I do not owned Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does I doing my idea of a Story.

You whating to know who I am. I am The son of Rock lee And Ayame. I am train in the arts of my father and his Master and Adopted Father Might Guy."It know Ninjustu and Taijutsu of my people . I am Ninja of The Hidden leaf Village. Rank of Chunin. My Master and Teacher is teammmate of my father TenTen.

Tenten is like a mother to me because my father died on mission when I was 7 years old and my mother past on in the nextlife when I was 11 years old .MY Adopted mother rested me and care when i was small child and we bonded over the years and it growed after my parents's death. I become a ninja at age 12 and I was the middlemen of my class. This where my Story begins. My name it Kai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Son Of Youth

Younger years

In the blowing of the leafs on top on the Head of hokages stands there Rock Lee and his son Kai well Lee says" scearming in the air Son This is flame of fire burning our Kai says to his dad" pops why did bring me here about besides yelling your normals says I brought here see the village and to learn lesson that my master had me learn when I begin my training that is the will and heart to protect those you care and put everything you have to being at only the age of five years said why tell me this now I am only a goes to his son and pick him up and say Son I tell you this becuase I Will start training you in the arts of a ninja and also I may not be around forever and help learn this now so when I am gone you learn this lesson.

SO Lee take his son to the Training ground seven and have him start doing 50 punchs pur hand and 60 kick per leg for warm ups and then Kai had run 5 laps around the field then his Started teach him the bacis katas for the style of youth which was invented by Lee his Master Might has this rooteen do for mouths and then had doulbe the trainin and start wearing the green suit that was passed to lee from is Thinking"Why I Am Wearing this ulgy thing" but I endure the hard training and freakyness of my Father went on for A year then I Growed a Level skill with Taijutsu at mid level student of the academy for shinobi. But My Ninjutsu and Chakra is not very good because my father can only do Taijutsu and is enable to the two burchs of ninja.

Dad "says" to me Kai I train well in Taijutsu but you something the basics of the shinobi in areas i have no skilled in so you need to go The academy and learn the ways of our people and my team and sister figure is a teacher and will help you and other students she is called Tenten. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Son Of Youth Academy Days Part 1

Kai and Lee are raceing towards the Academy well shouting Flames of Youth and I am going to win. As the finish line between father and son is nearing the end Chain connected sword flying towards them as they running Lee and Kai dodgeed the chain with a second of it clashed the middle of them.

Up the top of roof there women with leaf head banded. In her handed was chain and says "Lee come down youself and your son down before you more land or I come to down kicked ass into the first War of and Kai see it Tenten and Kai thinking '' well this dad 's friend also she cooler then dad and be should insresting learned from her and hey lots have a little fun wih her and tested her skills in jump up in air and does the tiger strike at Tenten but she jumps behind me with sword towards his neck and she says'' not bad kid but got alot learn.

Kai leaves with Tenten and goes to class .She begins name call and then rules and what learning for first in morning running and history lessons on village then the afternoon was Basic target training with throwing weapons such kunai , katas of academy then school was leaving the field to go home there Tenten stands and said'' Your father teach well in taijustu and the will of fire but I'll teach you more with weapons and Chaka control and genjustu so after school on Wedsday ,thurday Fridays I will train you because you a heart of fire like You father Lee and the Smarts of Ayame and will not give up from my Master Might Guy and you seem what protect those you care for and Kai what will do with training.

Kai Told Her''fight and protect those I care for intell my will and breath of life is gone and be good ninja worthy of my father and his master lecacy.''Good anwsers because right we begining you training'' said . 


End file.
